Raceheart
by xxSakuraxxSasukexx
Summary: Sakura use to be one of the best racers, after a race goes wrong she quits and leaves the track behind. Four years later she returns and spends the summer with her dad, and befriending his race team. Will they be able to get her back behind the wheel?
1. Chapter 1: Back to the track

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

A/N: Hey everyone I decided to add another story. Warning: Characters might be OOC. I am revising my other story 'bonds' and should have it up in the next week or so. Thank you for reading and helping me improve my stories. Hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

**Chapter One: Back to the Track**

I put my car in park and sat there staring at my house for a minute. Sighing I climbed out locking the door behind me. Turning I made my way up the walkway to my porch. As I turned the key in the door I pushed it open to reveal silence. Making my way into the kitchen I put my bag on the island. Pulling an apple from the bowl in front of me I sat and munched on it. The front door opened and the click of my mother's high heels made there way into where I sat. She stood staring at me with worry in her eyes; silence ensued until she broke it by speaking.

"Your father called me today at work:" She offered a small smile

"What did he want?" I asked looking down at my half eaten apple.

"He misses you."

"Miss him too."

"He wants you to go stay with him for the summer."

"Mom I haven't been to the track since I was fourteen."

"Honey we think it might be good for you. He misses you and hasn't seen you in over four years can you give him a chance." She pleaded.

"Mom, ugh fine I'll give him a chance on one condition."

"Anything hun."

"Im driving myself there."

"That's it and you'll go?"

"Yes, if I get to drive in my car on my own then I will go."

"Deal, you might want to go pack it's a six hour drive so you'll have to leave tomorrow morning." She clapped turning out of the room she left me with nothing but my apple and thoughts.

Sighing I finished my apple and got up to head to my room. I began the climb up the stairs at a very sluggish pace. Entering my room I pulled out my red suit case from under my bed. Sitting inside my closest I packed my clothes which consisted of mostly black, red, gray and white. I climbed up to grab my jeans off the top shelf and a photo album crashed to my feet as I pulled them down. Sitting with it in my lap I browsed through it. It had pictures of me behind the wheel of my old stock car, holding trophies, and hugging my parents as I won another trophy. The last page in the album was a newspaper article. Reading the first line tears started to well up, tossing it aside I zipped up my bag and went to shower. After showering I climbed up into bed and layed there thinking about that last day at the track. Closing my eyes I fell into a restless sleep. Tomorrow I was headed to the one place I never wanted to go back to, but I missed my father so I was going to suck up my feelings and go.

* * *

"Boss seems really happy today." Naruto laughed opening the hood of Ino's car.

"His daughter is coming to stay for the summer, remember he told us last night." Ino laughed pulling on her purple mechanic jumpsuit.

"Oh yea." He grinned.

"Idiot." Sasuke mumbled.

"What you saying you cold hearted asshole." Naruto yelled.

"Boys not today. We have to ready the cars for the big race tomorrow." Hinata growled.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

Half-hour into work they were sitting around laughing and working on the cars when they heard it. Turning toward the garage entrance they saw a black Nissan with dark tinted windows pull up in front of the garage door and a girl stepped out of the car. She stood at five feet two inches. She had the bosses green eyes and pink hair flowing down her back. She wore a black tank top over black jeans, on her feet were red converse to match her red leather jacket. She walked into the garage door and looked at them.

"Um… im looking for my father is he around?" She asked looking around.

"Oh um hold on one second I will go grab him." Ino smiled.

She came in and looked around. The others watched as she examined Ino's stock car. Ino returned saying that he would be in momentarily. The girls thanked her and sat on a stool next to Ino's workbench, and watched them work. Finally a tall man with long black hair came in. His green eyes lit up at they landed on the girl. Smiling he swooped her up into a bear hug with his muscled arms.

"Oh honey when your mother called and said you had agreed to stay for the summer I was beyond happy." He laughed pulling back so he could look at her.

"Nice to see you to dad." She said smiling a weak smile.

"I haven't seen you in four years!" He said hugging her again. "Why haven't you visited sooner."

"Dad please don't start you know why." She frowned.

"Okay but later we are going to talk about it. Anyway troops this is my daughter Sakura, Sakura this is my racing crew. My racers Sasuke, Ino and Hinata, and the pit crew is Shika, Neji, Tenten and Naruto." He said introducing her.

"It's nice to have you here." Ino laughed.

"Thanks, um I like you car." She said gesturing to the car behind Ino.

"oh yeah I kick ass in it." She grinned.

"I bet."

"So you wanna get some lunch with me and the girls?" Ino offered.

"Yeah come to lunch with us." Tenten agreed.

"Sure." She smiled.

"YAY, okay boys were leaving. See you in an hour." Ino laughed.

"Oh Sakura, your old trophies there in a box in my office if you want to take them when you get back." Boss yelled after her.

"Okay." She replied as a look of hurt crossed her face only to disappear behind the door of Ino's white Mitsubishi.

"Well boys enjoy your lunch." Boss turned and left.

"So what do you think of her?" Naruto asked the guys.

"Seems cool. Never seen boss act like that. I swear he was crying." Shika laughed.

"She's interesting." Sasuke shrugged.

"From what it sounded like she use to race." Neji added.

"I wonder if she was any good?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe." Shika replied.

"We should find out?" Naruto grinned.

"How?" Neji asked "We cant just walk up and asked her, she kind of seemed hurt about the memories."

"Boss left so lets go look in the box and see." Naruto said heading into the office.

The others followed him. A medium box sat on the bosses desk and they all approached it. Looking at the others Naruto opened the box and pulled out some trophies. The box was filled with 1st place trophies and pictures. Looking at them the boys began to wonder what it would be like to get her behind the wheel.

"Why do you think she stopped?" Shika wondered.

"She can tell you that when she is ready." A voice said behind them.

"Geesh boss way to give me a heart attack." Naruto cried.

"Sorry, but you are in my office without permission." He laughed.

"Sorry, just was curious. Are all these hers?" Neji asked holding up a trophy.

"Yeah, she was one of the best." He said looking down.

"Are you serious there is like fifteen first place trophies in here." Naruto gaped.

"It was her favorite thing in the whole world, she was good, not just good she was great. Anyway I knew you would come in here. The whole reason she is here is because me and her mother want to get her behind the wheel again and we are leaving it to you and the girls." He smiled.

"Why us?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you're the best racers I have seen and I have a feeling you all will become really close." Boss said while leaving.

A car door shut in the distance warning them that the girls were back from there lunch break. Putting the box back into ordered they returned to the garage and met up with the girls. Sakura went inside to grab the box from the desk and put it in her car. Waving goodbye she got it and drove off to the bosses house. As soon as her car was gone out of sight the boys filled the girls in on what happened when they were gone. Grinning the girls agreed to help and told them that at lunch Sakura had told them that she stopped racing because of race that didn't turn out like she wanted it to.

"Wait so does that mean she stopped because she lost one race." Shika asked.

"We don't know. Maybe." Ino said.

"Well tomorrow we have a big race. Lets sleep on it then come up with a plan." Neji said.

Saying goodbyes they all parted ways and went to there homes to sleep. With Sakura she was at her fathers house in the garage. The car was under the black tarp and she sat there staring at it. Putting a hand on it she sighed and went upstairs to bed. Little did she know that her dad had seen the whole thing and knew by the end of the summer she was going to be back behind that wheel. Smiling to himself he headed off to bed thinking to himself 'this summer is going to be really interesting'


	2. Chapter 2: Karin

Raceheart

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto *I wish:)*

* * *

Chapter 2: The Accident

I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling. The early morning light dancing against the walls and my skin. The smell of breakfast wafted up the stairs. I had woke to the sound of dad sown stirs in the kitchen attempting to make me breakfast. I smiled at the thought of my dad in an apron making breakfast. My eyes drifted to the closest where my box lay in the corner under a pile of clothes I hadn't gotten around to putting away properly. Biting my lip I threw off my covers and hurried to the bathroom trying to put the box out of my head. After my trip to the bathroom I wondered down stairs and sat at the table and watched my father trying to avoid getting flour on his clothes.

"How was your first night?" He asked.

"It was good, its weird being here after so long." I shrugged.

"So lets talk about it." He said putting a stack of perfectly brown pancakes on the table in front of me.

"Dad we have had this conversation a hundred times." I frowned taking a pancake.

"Sakura, I just don't understand why that means you couldn't have stayed.

"Dad, it just…it hurt to be here." I said.

He opened his mouth to say something when the kitchen door opened and the crew walked in. Ino wore her blonde hair up in a pony and had on the jump suit except the top half was unzipped and tied around her waist. Tenten wore jeans with holes in the knees and a black tank top, her hair was in two buns. Hinata wore grease stained overalls and a braid. Naruto's outfit matched Ino's, his hair was spiked. Neji wore black faded jeans with a black wife beater his hair in a pony. Shika sported blue shorts with a white t-shirt, his hair in a pony. And Sasuke wore a red and black Bullet bike jacket over a whit wife beater and black jeans. His hair fell into his face framing his dark eyes. Looking at them I felt out-of-place with my messy hair and short pajama set.

"I'll be back." I excused myself.

Taking the stairs two at a time I ran for my closet. Grabbing black skinny jeans, a red tank top and my gray vans I headed for the shower. Throwing them on I brushed my hair into a high pony and slipped into my vans. Turning back I headed back down to the kitchen. My name was spoken and I stopped just outside of the kitchen.

"So how is Sakura adjusting?" Ino's voice asked.

"She is doing well considering what happened." My dad spoke sadness lacing his words.

"What happened anyway boss?" Naruto's voice asked with a curious tone to it.

"That I can't tell you, Sakura will tell you in time when the time is right." My father asked.

"So, what did you do with her stuff?" Ino wondered out loud.

"Well the trophies I put in a box, her car is in the garage and her race suit is in the attic." My father laughed.

"What was she like behind the wheel?" Tenten asked entering the conversation.

"She was amazing. She could race through, sand, mud, snow and water. She was a speed demon behind the wheel." I could hear the happiness in his voice at what I use to be capable of.

"Wow, I would have loved to seen her race." Hinata whispered.

Taking a deep breathe I wiped a tear from my eye brightened and entered the room. Everyone stopped talking and began eating their food.

"Sorry I took so long." I said taking a seat between Sasuke and Ino.

"No problem. Hey do you want to come work at the track today." Ino asked me.

"Uh… depends what would I be doing." I raised my brow.

"Just maintenance stuff and probably just watching Sasuke, me and Hinata run our cars. And if you feel like it you could get behind the wheel of one too." Ino smiled

"Uh sure but the last part I will pass on." I laughed.

* * *

After we all ate we headed outside and the girls all climbed into Ino's car and the boys in Shika's. At the track I sat about and watched as Hinata, Ino and Sasuke battled against each other. Hinata surprised me the most. For a girl who was really quit she had a need for speed. When the turns came up she would floor it and pass Ino, she even passed Sasuke once too. Sitting on the bench watching them a tiny cold pain pulsed in my chest. I remember one time when I was just like that with my brother. We would practice our hearts out and then battle it out the night before the big race. Smiling to myself I climbed up and headed toward the garage where everyone else was working. Opening the door a blur of red stopped me.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to show her face around her." A cold feminine voice spoke.

"Karin." I replied.

"Thought after the big accident you wouldn't ever return." She sneered. Ino, Sasuke and Hinata walked in.

"Karin drop it." I seethed.

"Oh your friends don't know do they." She smiled.

"Karin. DON'T!" I grit between my teeth.

"Well if you wont tell them I will. Years ago Big shot over here decided to take on the Akatsuki racing team to prove her worth. Well I was the lucky one to race her that night. Ten laps in something went wrong and she hit the wall her car caught fire immediately and poor lil pinky was trapped. Her brother got her out of course. When the doctors took a blood test they found large amounts of muscle relaxants. So poor lil sakura needed to calm her nerves and ended up in the intensive care unit for a month eating through a tube." Karin laughed.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed

"Whatever. See you on the track Ino." She scoffed and left.

Ino wrapped me in a hug.

"It's n-not true." I choked out.

"I believe you sakura. You can tell us what really happened when your ready." Ino soothed me.

"Sasuke will you take Sakura home." Hinata whispered.

"Yeah." He replied.

Putting a hand on my lower back he led me to his car. I was openly crying now, I can't believe Karin. She is out to get me. She didn't get to finish me off that night now she is out to finish what she started and I was going to die trying to keep her from getting what she wants. Sasuke helped me into the seat and climbed in beside me.

"Hey don't listen to Karin. Last year she started a rumor that Ino was pregnant and Ino was suspended from the track for six weeks." Sasuke spoke up.

"I know she just gets to me so bad. She is always going to hang that over my head for ever." I said sniffling.

"Hey if you want to show her who she is messing with just get behind the wheel." He shrugged.

"I-I cant." I replied as we pulled up to my driveway. I climbed out and turned to him. "I just I cant do it."

"Cant or wont." He asked.

"I don't know." I whispered.

"Well when you find out let us know. We all want to see Karin eat her own words." He smirked.

"Yeah." I smiled back.

I watched him as he pulled out of the driveway. His words rang through my head. _Cant or wont. _Biting my lip like always do when I am in thought. Turning I ran inside and flew up the stairs. Pulling open the attic door I climbed up and started hurrying through the boxes. When I found what I was looking for I grabbed my keys and messenger bag from my room and headed to my car. Starting the engine I started up my car and as I pulled out I thought to myself that its time for the dark rose to make a come back. Smiling I hit the gas and took off down the street.

* * *

A/N: So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry to any Karin lovers out there, I needed a villain in this story so she fits:) Anyway leave me your reaction!:) I will update as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3:Truth Comes Out

**Chapter Three: Truth comes out**

I was sitting in the workshop with the crew and my father a couple of days after the run in with Karin. When my phone went off. Picking it up I read the text that had come in from an unknown number.

_Sakura, your stuff is ready, pickup at the store. -K_

Smiling a little to myself I grabbed my keys and yelled a quick goodbye and headed to my car. I felt all the eyes on me when I slid behind the wheel and turned the key in the ignition. Putting the car in reverse I backed out of the track and headed toward the spot that was mentioned in my text. Gripping the wheel anxiety took over, I haven't seen Kiba in so long I was surprised when he agreed to help me. I remember walking into his dad's shop a couple days ago and seeing him for the first time in years.

* * *

_**Flashback: A couple of days ago**_

_I stopped my car at the one place I knew where I could find him. I had set out to find Mr. Inuzuka. He was the dad of an old friend. He owned the store where I could find all the stuff I needed. I had stepped out of my car and into the shop letting the bell ring overhead announcing there was a customer. What I didn't expect was to find Kiba himself behind the counter. Kiba had brown shaggy hair and two red tattoos on his face under his dark brown eyes. He had gotten taller and more leaner since the last time I seen him. When his eyes landed on me I couldn't help but notice the way his eyes lite up with happiness at seeing me. I didn't exactly leave him behind in a nice way._

"_Sakura Haruno is that you!"He smiled coming around the counter to hug me._

"_Hi Kiba."I said hugging him back._

"_What are you doing back here?" He asked stepping back to take me in with his eyes._

"_I'm staying with my dad for the summer." I smiled _

"_Well what are you doing here?" He asked raising a brow at me._

"_Well...You see I was wondering if you could help me with something." I said looking down at the list in my hands._

"_Sure anything for you." He laughed._

"_I need you to order some things for me." I said handing him the paper._

"_Sure what...Are you sure you want this stuff." He asked taking a look at the list._

"_Yeah. Can you text me when you have them. My number is on the back." I smiled sheepishly._

"_Yeah sure give me a couple of days okay. It was nice to see you again." He smiled as I hugged him and turned to the door._

"_Bye." I said leaving the door closing behind me._

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

So here I was pulling up to the store once again to pick up the stuff I ordered. Climbing out I entered to find Kiba behind the counter a brown box lay before him. I couldn't help but grin knowing that my stuff was inside that box. I frowned when I noticed it was opened. I turned to Kiba who was scratching the back of his head.

"Kiba. Did you open it already?" I frowned.

"Yes I did but I couldn't wait to see them." He grinned.

"You could have waited for me." I laughed punching him playfully in the arm.

Opening the box I stared down at the black leather. Grinning I pulled the jumpsuit out of the box and held it up. It was a one piece jumpsuit in the color black. It had red roses down one side of the suit. My signature name was written across the right breast. I set it down and pulled out the boots. They were knee high boots in the color of black that had a single red rose hanging from each zipper. I pulled out the gloves. They were black finger less gloves the kind that only covered to your finger knuckle. Last was the helmet. It was black and had a dark tinted visor on it, the back of the helmet said 'dark rose' in a red Gothic cursive. Smiling I threw myself at Kiba and hugged him. He hugged me back laughing.

"So when am I going to get to see you behind the wheel again?" He asked as I packed the race gear back up into the back.

"I'm not sure if I'm going to be racing for a while. I'm going to need so much practice to get to where I was." I said picking the box up and resting it on my hip.

"Well you do you better let me know so I can come and watch." He grinned holding the door for me.

"Don't worry you will be the first to know." I smiled as I loaded the box into my trunk.

"Later gator." He called as I slid behind the wheel of my car.

"In awhile crocodile." I laughed as I started the car and pulled away from the curb.

I parked my car in the driveway puzzled at the sight of two other cars in the driveway. Getting out I headed inside to stop when I heard my name. In the living room my father sat with Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Shika, Sasuke and Naruto. Dad was showing them all a video of my first race. I had come in first place that time. I smiled as the younger me on the screen smiled at the camera holding up the trophy. Everyone was watching the screen intently. Naruto finally turned to my dad and asked the question I knew they were all wondering.

"Why did she stop?" He asked. Everyone turned to my dad.

"well-"

"I screwed up my last race." I said stepping into the room. I think it was time they knew.

"Well look at the time. Bye." My dad grinned leaving the room. I took a seat in the chair he vacated.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

"Well I guess I can tell you. I have come to the conclusion I like you guys." I smiled.

"Wait so you didn't like us?"Naruto asked.

"No I didn't like you but I didn't not like you. I was skeptical. But after the two weeks I have spent with you guys I kinda enjoy being around you." I shrugged.

"Oh...So what happened?" Naruto smiled.

"Well my last race came up and I was super nervous. I had challenged the Akatsuki race team. I wanted to prove that I could become a pro. My mom and dad manged to get a race sponsor to come and see my race. If I won I would be signed on if I lost I wouldn't be. So I got ready that day like every other race. My brother he had come and wished me luck. When it was time to race I was heading to my crew when Karin stopped me. She said that she was hoping I do good tonight and wanted me to join her for a good luck drink so I did, not thinking anything of it. When I got behind the wheel I was so ecstatic that I didn't notice something was wrong. We were entering the ninth lap when I noticed that my brakes were not functioning right. I came around a turn to fast and slammed into my brothers race car sending us both into the wall. He hit it head on while I hit the side of my car. After hitting the wall I spun a couple times until I once again hit my brothers car pinning me against the steering wheel. It took them thirty minutes to get me out. At the hospital a police officer showed up and reported that brakes had been cut but since they had no clue who did it they closed the case." I said telling my story.

"What happened to your brother?" Naruto asked sadness in his eyes.

"He died two hours after arriving at the hospital. He had a to much head trauma." I said letting a couple of tears slid down my cheek.

"That sounds like the Akatsuki to me." Ino frowned.

"Yeah. They should have been charged with it. Didn't you ever confront them?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah I did. But they said there was nothing I could prove. I learn to live with what happened." I said looking up to them.

"Guys come on I need you all to be getting ready for the race in three days." My dad announced popping back into the room.

"Okay." With that they all climbed up. I was walking them out when I stopped Sasuke by grabbing his wrist and pulling him back into the living room.

"Hey, I just wanted to thank you for a couple days ago with Karin." I said looking up to him.

"don't mention it." He said staring down at me.

I took this moment to notice just how good looking he was. He was at least two feet taller then me. His dark eyes stared at me through dark lashes. His hair fell across his forehead occasionally falling into his eyes. He had pale flawless skin that rivaled with snow. I was surprised that he wasn't tan like all the others. I couldn't help but find myself drawn to his lips. I stood a little on my tiptoes. His face seemed to be getting closer as I felt his breath on my lips. We were only inches apart and I bit my lip as I waited for his lips to meet mine. Finally when his lips just barely brushed mine I closed my eyes and

"Hey Sasuke lets go!" Naruto yelled making me jump back a little color pasting my cheeks.

"I guess I will see you later." He said turning and heading out the door.

I cant believe I just almost kissed him. I sat down on the couch thinking about what just happened. I had almost just kissed Sasuke. Shaking my head I thought about when I started liking him. The last couple days we were hanging out with the gang I noticed that I couldn't stop thinking about him. Every time we brushed shoulders when walking or brushing hands when I handed him tools when we were working on the cars I felt a jolt go through me. I couldn't be falling for him could I?

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

I climbed up to follow the others out to the cars when a small hand wrapped around my wrist. I turned only to have Sakura pull me back into the living room. I stared down at her as she spoke.

"Hey, I just wanted to thank you for a couple days ago with Karin." She said looking up at me.

"Don't mention it." I replied.

I couldn't help but examine her. She had long pink hair that ended in the middle of her back. Her green eyes stared at me through pink lashes. She had a little button nose that wrinkled up when she was concentrating. I knew this because when we would work on the cars she would wrinkle her nose when going over the plans. She was short, her head came up to about the middle of my chest. She was kinda in her own way pretty. I noticed that she had got a lot closer and her breath fanned my face. She smelled of something sweet. Almost a fruity smell like cherries. I couldn't help but lean closer to her. Our lips were inches apart and I watched as she bit her bottom lip. Her lips were full and she had a bottom lip that looked so plump I wanted to press my lips to hers. I leaned in and brushed our lips together. Her eyes slid closed and mine were to.

"Hey Sasuke lets go!"Naruto yelled making her jump back. I started down at her as her cheeks turned a shade to rival with Hinata's.

"I guess I will see you later." I managed to say. Turning I left her standing there.

Outside I opened the passenger door only to be met with the stares of my three friends. Just one look I knew they knew what I was about to do back in the house. Naruto was grinning and Shika and Neji were smirking. How the hell did I let that girl almost kiss me. Okay I kinda wanted to kiss her back. The last couple days I couldn't help but notice her in different ways. I turned and stared back at them daring them to say something about what almost happened. They all smirked and grinned back at me with that knowing look in their eyes.

"You totally like her." Naruto finally spoke.

"No I don't." I growled.

"You so do. You almost freaking kissed her." He grinned even bigger.

"Shut up." I said turning away and starting the car. I knew they didn't believe me. I couldn't like her, could I?

* * *

A/N: Hey guys I finally managed to get this chapter up after so long. I have been super busy with school stuff but I decided to get this chapter done. I'm sorry if it totally sucks. Please give me your feedback I would totally appreciate it:)


End file.
